inspiré du jugement de Tandem
by basiliskthebestsnake
Summary: Histoire autour du jugement de Tandem, vu par Bachirtunisiano


les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'eux-mêmes.

Note de l'auteur: Ben, allez savoir d'où je sors ca? J'écoutais le morceau de Tandem, et un document word était ouvert, et, je ne sais pas, c'est venu d'un coup...

Le point de vue principal est celui de Bachir, qui, dans son témoignage sur le morceau dit qu'il était sur la scène de l'incident car il était caché dans l'armoire.

Des éléments sont un peu modifié par rapport au morceau, tel le sort de McKregor. J'ai écris ca quand le morceau est sorti donc je publis très en retard mdr!!!

Cette histoire est inspiré du morceau "le jugement" de Tandem.

chapitre unique

Je me dois de raconter cette histoire. Mon histoire, l'histoire de mon pote Mac Kregor.

Ce soir-là il faisait très noir. Une nuit sans lune. Une nuit comme celles décritent dans les livres d'épouvantes. Il m'avait invité à

passer la soirée, voir la nuit chez lui. J'avais accepter sur le champ. Je me rendais donc chez lui sur les coups de 19:30. Nous

avons regarder des film, on a bien rigolé et parlé. Comme deux pote ensemble quoi. Normal. Jusqu'à ce que des coups très forts

se fassent entendre contre sa porte d'entrée.

Il s'agitait, s'excitait. Il hésitait à aller voir. Il se décidait enfin à le faire et il me cria :

--Bachir planque toi dans l'armoir !

Je m'exécutais . De là, je voyais tout. Un jeune homme assez violent était derrière la porte que Mac Kregor venait d'ouvrir

il me semblais reconnaître un dénommé Mac Tyer

--Ptit con jvais te buté ! l'entendis-je hurler.

--Oooo du calme du calme. On va s'expliquer tranquilement ok ? dit Mac Kregor.

--Non ! t'es qu'un batar !! jvais te buté !

Je perçus le brillant d'une arme. Mon cœur s'embala. Et si..si Mon ami Mac Kregor se faisait tuer, là maintenant ?

--O calme toi MacTyer !

Puis, soudain un claquement de porte. Les keufs.

L'un d'eux parraît extremement nerveux. Son doigt glisse sur la gachette du révolver qu'il tiens. Le coup part. Mac Kregor à

terre. Mac Tyer debout, restant de fer. Le policier se prit la tête dans les mains. Il regrettait son geste. Mais c'était trop tard

pour les regrets !

Ils embarquèrent MacTyer. Me laissant seul dans la maison, Mon pote à terre.

Je sortais de ma cachette et m'agenouillais auprès de celui-ci.

--Putain attends jvais le ratrapé, jvais le niquer en plus là y a non assistance à personne en danger !!!! m'exclamais-je.

--Non ! laisse..c'est..pas.. grave..

--Si !!

J'enlevais mon t-shirt que je mit sur la blessure de mon ami.

--Je reste avec toi..

--Merci Bachir..tu..tu pourra accomplir mes dernières volontés comme ça…

--Ne dis pas çà !

Je pris le téléphone.

--J'appelle les secours !

--Ok..

J'appelais les secours, je leur indiquais l'adresse où se rendre ainsi que la situation, enfin une partie.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plutard.

Je restais près de mon ami tandis qu'ils l'examinaient.

--Hum…

--Quoi ! m'exclamais-je.

J'étais tellement inquiet pour mon ami ! Jav'ait tellement peur pour lui. Le pompier ne me répondait pas et ça m'énervais. J'avais

le droit de savoir non ?

--Qu'est-ce qu'il a !?

--La balle à bien fait son chemin..

--Il..c'est à dire.. !

--C'est-à-dire qu'on va l'emmener immédiatement.

--Je viens..

--Très bien, vous prenez votre voiture et vous nous suivez.

--O..Ok..

Je pris les clés de ma voiture et je suivis le camion de pompier dans lequel ils avaient mit Mac Kregor.

Nous sommes àrrivés à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me garais précipitament pour rejoindre mon ami.

--Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

--Non. Il est faible.

--Mais..mais..

--Taisez-vous un peu MR !

--…

La rage montait en moi mais je me calmais enfin j'essayais ! Je me disais que ça ne servais à rien. Que ça ne pourrait rien m'apporter de bon.

Je les suivais, restant à côté de la civiaire de Mac Kregor.

--T'inquiète vieux tu va t'en sortir.. murmurais-je.

Il me fit un faible sourir que je lui rendis.

Je marchais, je marchais, je les suivais encore et toujours dans un dédale de couloir. J'aurais été incapable de refaire le chemin inverse tant il était compliqué. Mais je n'avais pas l'intension de le faire. Un pote ça ne s'abendonne pas. Un pote ça se soutient comme il se doit. Un pote c'est une partie de toi. Et lui c'était un vrai pote. Je lui devais quelques chandelles. Lui qui m'avais si souvent soutenu quand j'allais mal. Lui avec qui je me tapais des purs délires ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut comprendre le sentiment que j'essaye d'expliquer. Quand tu as l'impression d'avoir partager tant de chose avec lui. Quand tu as l'impression qu'il fait partit à part entière de ta famille, de ta vie.

C'est ce que je ressentait envers Mac Kregor. Et, quelque part, ce que je ressent toujours…Enfin bref. Un des pompiers parlait à une infirmière. Ils descendaient toujours plus bas. Je me demandais un instant si c'était un hôpital ou un château fort.

Je fis la remarque à basse voix, assez fort pour que mon pote l'entende. Je vis son sourir. La chaleur se répendis en moi. Oui car j'aime voir mes amis sourir. Les entendrent rire. Je lui souris encore une fois à mon tour en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je savais qu'il se marrait comme un fou à l'intérieur de lui. Mais son corps était trop faible pour exprimer physiquement son sentiment.

Je lui faisais à nouveau un clin d'œil. Les pompiers s'arrêtèrent. Les opérations d'urgence. Je le savais car un panneau arborait ce titre sur une porte.

--Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, me dis l'un d'eux.

Ca aurait été étonnant. Mais je ne dis rien. Je fis à Mac Kregor un sourire d'encouragement.

Il me sourit lui aussi puis je le vis disparaître derière la porte. Je me sentais tellement mal. Je m'effondrais sur une chaise qui traînait là et j'attendais. J'attendais, j'attendais et j'attendais. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Aller casser la figure à cet enfoiré de flic ? Sauf que moi je tiens mes engagement. Je m'étais juré de rester avec lui. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais partir. Pas alors que j'avais attendu tout ce temps. Pas alors que j'espérait bientôt le revoir sourir et l'entendre rire.

lJe m'étais mis à me ronger les ongles. L'inquiétude me tenaillait. Je fermais les yeux et me rappelait tant de moments passés avec lui. Je me réprimendais intérieurement. Me disant que ça ne servait à rien de se rappeler les anciens souvenirs, car de toutes manières il y en aurait plein de nouveau.

Je résonnais comme un gamin. Mais j'aimais sentir cette chaleur en moi lorsque j'imaginais le médecin sortir pour me dire qu'il était hors de danger.

Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps il s'était passé depuis que je l'avais vu disparaître derrière cette porte. Mais là ce que je savais, c'est que cette même porte venait de s'ouvrir. L'infirmière me regarda. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'expression de son visage mais je ne disais rien. J'attendais quelle me parle. Quelle me rassure ou quelle me brise.

--Ca à été rude, me dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais ! Moi je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien ou mal. S'il était encore là ou s'il était avec les anges.

--Ah, dis-je. Je n'aurais rien pu dire d'autre. Je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix. Je savais quelle tremblerait. Je savais qu'on dépisterait toutes mes émotions si je parlais et je ne voulais pas.

Je me contentais de lui envoyer un regard interrogatif.

--Voyez-vous, c'est un très mauvais coup qu'il a pris.

Je sentais à nouveau la rage m'envahir. La rage contre MacTyer qui avait attirer les policier chez mon pote. La rage contre le flic qui avait tirer. La rage contre moi-même de n'avoir rien pu faire. La rage contre cette infirmière qui brodait et qui ne me disait pas l'escenciel.

Et ça, ça faisait beaucoup de rage en un seul homme. Mais j'essayais à nouveau de me calmer. Même si j'avais serrer les dents.

Je lui envoyais un regard plus interrogatif que le premier.

--Il..enfin, on a enlever la balle. On a essayer de remettre en état les tissus. Il est en vie, mais il peut rechutter d'un moment à l'autre.

Je n'écoutais pas la fin de la phrase. En vie. En vie, en vie en vie en vie. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je les voyais danser devant mes yeux. Dans tout mon corps.

--Je viens vous chercher lorsqu'il se réveille, me dit-elle.

Je souris et elle partit.

J'attendais de nouveau. Mais c'était moins oppressant. Je n'avais plus cette énorme boule dans mon estomac. Je respirais calmement.

Je souriais largement. Quelqu'un passant par là m'aurait sans doute pris pour un fou sortit tout droit de l'asile. Mais ce qui convenait c'était plutôt un homme de vingt-quatre ans sortit tout droit d'une histoire de fou. Enfin ce que les gens pensaient de moi à cet instant je m'en foutais. Il était en vie !

Je me levais lorsque je vis l'infirmière revenir vers moi. Elle m'emmena avec elle. Nous montâmes plusieurs étages et elle m'indiqua la chambre 17. Elle me laissa là.

Je posais ma main sur la poignée. Un instant, j'hésitais à ouvrir. Je me sentais trembler de partout. Je respirais profondément et calmement pendant quelques secondes puis j'actionnais la poignée et poussais doucement la porte.

J'entrais et refermais derrière moi.

--B..Bachir..

--Ne te fatigue pas, lui dis-je.

Je tirais un tabouret qui traînait là près du lit. Je le regardais. Il souriais. Mais il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il avait l'air éreinté. Je pris sa main dans les miennes. Non, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté ! J'avais seulement besoin d'un contacte physique avec lui. Me persuader qu'il était vraiment là. Que je ne rêvais pas.

--Bachir…Je crois que c'est fini tu vois…Ne fais pas de conneries à cause de moi s'il te plaît.

Des conneries. Je n'en ai pas encore faite. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose. L'emprisonnement de cet abruti de…enfin bref. Je lui souris et lui dis :

--…Il..il ira en zonzon et on sera tous contents.

Il me sourit puis il ferma les yeux.

--Je suis tellement fatigué, Bachir..Je t'adore. A…a..a plus..

Je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire de toute façon ? Je le regardais s'endormir…Ce n'est que lorsque je réalisais qu'un bip strident retentissait dans la pièce que je m'apercevais qu'il ne dormais pas. Je me précipitais dans le couloir.

--Il part ! Il part !! faites-le revenir ! hurlais-je.

Les infirmières du service arrivèrent dans ma direction. Je les pressais tellement que deux d'entre elles m'immobilisèrent contre le mur. Elles me disaient de me calmer. Me calmer ? Comment peut-on ce calmer lorsqu'un pote est en train de partir ? Je me débattais. Je hurlais. Et toujours cette même phrase :

--Calmez-vous, monsieur !

Mais je ne me calmais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de celles qui s'occupaient de Mac Kregor se retourne vers moi le visage grave.

Et cette phrase. Je l'entend toujours dans ma tête. Ce ton si froid qui la prononce.

--C'est fini pour lui.

J'arrêtais de me débattre comme un diable.

--Q…quoi ?!

--On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. C'est fini.

--Fini.. répétais-je sans trop m'en rendre compte.

--Ca..ca va aller monsieur.. ?

Alors toute la rage que j'avais refouler depuis le début se manifesta.

--Aller ? Aller ! Oui ! Vous me dites que c'est fini ! Oui ca va très bien ! Et ca irais encore mieux si vous me lachiez, que vous me laissiez et que vous arrêtiez de me dire des conneries !

--Calmez-vous !

Je ne répliquais pas. Me calmer. C'est ce qu'elles pensaient que j'avais fais. Mais j'étais dans le même état. Je n'avais simplement plus de force.

--On va vous laisser un peu, mais après, vous devrez partir.

Je l'ignorais. Tout le monde partit de la pièce. Je me retournais vers le corps de Mac Kregor.

--Il va voir ce flic ! On touche pas aux amis de Bachir..

Je prenais à nouveau sa main dans les miennes. J'avais conscience que c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire.

Je serrais plus fort. M'agrippant à sa main comme pour combattre la dure réalité.

--Moi aussi, je t'adore.. murmurais-je.

Je sentais un picotement dans mes yeux. Une goûte d'eau couler sur ma joue. Je réalisais que c'était une larme. Ca faisais si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleurer. Depuis que j'était gosse. Mais, j'avais réussis à ne plus jamais le faire, à refouler mes sentiments en moi...Ma haine, ma rage, mon impuissance face aux évênements de mon passé. Mais je pleurais. Je pleurais comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à une dizaine d'année lorsque je voyais mon père frapper ma mère.

Mais j'étais surpris, plus de quinze ans plus tard, de toujours savoir le faire, même si ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait, mais sans doute mon subconscient.

Je me laissais aller, ca faisait du bien quand même. De toute façon qui aurait pu me le reprocher ? J'étais seul. Et puis si quelqu'un était venu à cette instant je ne l'aurais pas calculer.

Je pleurais. Je le regardais et je pleurais. Je pleurais de l'avoir perdu, pleurais de n'avoir pas rattrapé son assassin, pleurais à cause de tous les évênement de cette maudite soirée. Tout cela me dépassait. Mais, malgré l'ébulition dans ma tête, je restais là. Je restais là à le regarder. Je restais là à pleurer. A serrer sa main dans les miennes. Je n'avais plus aucune notion ni du temps, ni de mon environnement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était sa main dans les miennes. Son visage toujours souriant que je regardais.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je ne bougeais pas.

--MR, il faut partir, maintenant..

Je restais figé. La main se fit plus insistante et me secoua.

--Hein.. ?

--Il faut que vous partiez.

Je me sentis soulevé de terre. Déplacé. Puis reposé dans le couloir.

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Je marchais tel un zombi vers la sortie qui était indiquée par des flèches.

L'air frais me remit un peu en place. J'étais un peu plus conscient de ma démarche bancale. Je marchais sans but, je ne regardais pas le chemin. Puis je me mis à courir. Courir, si vite...je me défoulais comme je le pouvais. Il y a quelques années j'aurais sans doute donné des coups de poing dans les par-brises des voitures que je voyais sur mon trajet. Mais je n'avais plus seize ans.

Je vous épargnerais le récit des jours qui suivirent. Ils se ressemblaient tous, de toutes façon.

Puis, j'appris la date du procès de McTyer.

J'étais bien décidé à témoigner, à dire ce qui c'était réellement passé, à faire éclater la vérité.

C'est pour ca que je me retrouvais assis dans le boxe, regardant le début du procès, attendant le moment où la juge m'appellerait.

--Accusé levez-vous, M.Socrat dit McTyer né à Obervillier le 23 avril 79...

Je vis McTyer se lever, puis il s'exprima. C'est lorsque le commissaire parla que je sentis de nouveau la rage bouilloner en moi. Mais je m'efforçais de garder mon calme. Je ne devais pas intervenir, si je voulais avoir une chance de faire éclater la vérité.

J'essayais de préparer un peu ce que j'allais dire, mais ca ne faisait que me stresser davantage donc je fini par laisser tomber.

Les accusations pleuvaient sur McTyer, puis j'entendis la juge m'appeler.

--Un nouveau témoins devrait intervenir, à la barre s'il vous plaît je demande Bachir.

Je me levais, puis sans savoir à l'avance ce que j'allais dire je parlais:

--Ecoutez moi j'ai tout vu, j'ai tout entendu, je vous dis tout, pas de mal entendu, ces keufs sont des ri-pous. Au départ de l'histoire, j'étais chez McKregor, pèpère il était tard, et d'un coup ca frappe fort. Mon pote s'agite, s'excite, hésite à aller voir, puis il me suggère de me glisser dans l'armoire. Il lui a ouvert, le man est insolent, violent, et muni d'un revolver. Mon compère s'explique, essaye de le calmer, mpais très vite le jeune à commencé à s'emporter, puis soudain la porte claque, les policiers débarque, un keuf braque, il a le traque, les nerfs craquent un coup part. L'homme se tient la tête, regrette ce qu'il vient de faire, McTyer reste de fer et mon pote est parterre.

--Attendez, un coup part. Vous l'avez vu? Vous l'avez entendu? Et tout ca du placard?

--Eh je l'ai vu et entendu, comme je vous vois...

Je serais incapable de vous répéter la suite de mes paroles. J'étais, comme..en transe?

Je ne savais pas vraiment. Le commissaire se mit a crier comme quoi nous n'étions que des crapules...Tout le monde criait, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. La suite du procès se déroula dans le brouillard, j'avais l'impression que le sol bougeait sous mes pieds et que les éléments du décord menaient une danse éfrénée entre eux.

Je ne revins sur terre que lorsque j'entendis:

--La cour vous a condamné à cinq ans de prison ferme, sachez que vous avez dix jours pour faire appel.

McTyer hurlait contre l'injustice de la justice. Et moi, je lui fit un sourir encourageant avant de rentrer chez moi, j'étais malade, l'assassin de McKregor était en liberté, alors qu'un innocent qu'en plus j'apréciais était enfermé à sa place, et que mon ami ne reviendrais jamais. Et se foutu soleil qui me nargait, qui brillait comme si rien ne c'était passé...

Cinq ans après, mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes. Une rage infinie ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. C'était la sortie de McTyer aujourd'hui. J'ai été le saluer. Je peux maintenant faire ce que McKregor avait appelé des conneries.

A tout de suite, McKregor, j'espère que tu te rappelleras de moi, ton ami Bachir.

-------

McTyer releva la tête. Le livret qu'il lisait était fini. Il sortit de la maison de Bachir, le livret à la main, alors, c'était donc pour celà que son ami c'était suicidé...

--Pardonnes moi, Bachir. Tout ca c'est de ma faute. Si tu as souffert ces cinq dernières années c'est de ma faute! Je n'aurais jamais du aller chez McKregor ce soir-là...

McTyer parlait au ciel, mais il était heureux, si Bachir pouvait l'être, alors il l'était.

fin


End file.
